Seasons
by Emi Kotone
Summary: Canada reflects on his seasons.


Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia does not belong to me.

* * *

Contrary to what people (America) thought, Canada had four seasons. Spring, summer, autumn, and winter. Each of his seasons were special, and he loved all of them.

Spring was waking up in the morning and hearing the birds chirp in the window, sun streaming down through his curtains onto his face while he tried to block it out. He would soon give up and let the sunlight fill him and warm him while he was still in his blankets.

It was walking outside to see America screaming and shivering because he thought spring hadn't come and had walked outside in his swim trunks. Canada, at this point would have given his spring jacket for the other country to wear, and be ushering the country inside to change.

Kumajirou-san liked chasing butterflies. They appeared in abundance during spring, and the polar bear would often be outside chasing them until he fell asleep on the grass and the butterfly would land on his nose, fluttering its wings gently as it did so. Canada would chuckle softly at the bear and sit down beside him, watching the butterfly fly away as he did so.

Summer was America dragging Canada out to the beach at 7 in the morning when he would have liked to sleep in. Canada spent most of his time watching America surf, slightly worried when a whale would spout in the distance, close to America, and he would relax as his brother would slide off his board and pet the whale affectionately.

On occasion, America would notice him and give him a board to try surfing on. Canada often fell, and once America's patience was up, would forget about the other country and continue surfing on his own. Canada resigned to this happily, rather reading in the shade than falling into the stone-like water that parted when he touched it.

Cuba came often, inviting Canada to come over to his place. The larger nation happily obliged and they often spent hours just sitting and eating ice cream. Canada liked Cuba better than America. The nation's home was a beautiful paradise that had clear blue waters, and Cuba actually paid attention to Canada, unlike America (or England for that matter). Kumajirou-san would come with him often, usually sleeping in the shade while Canada and Cuba sat in comfortable silence, speaking sparsely and enjoying each other's company.

Summer brought with it the G8 meetings, which normally ended in disaster. Countries would end up fighting, and Germany's commanding presence was normally all it took for everyone to calm down. At that point, Italy would hug Germany enthusiastically, and everything would descend into chaos once again.

Canada was usually happy to see France, who would give Canada a smile that he reserved for the quieter country. England would glance at him distracted, and continue to bicker with America and France. He was used to being ignored, but it still stung when a server didn't bring him a cup of coffee or the other countries would completely forget he was there. America often came through at those times, sharing his coffee, or speaking up for Canada when necessary. Canada would smile at America and be delighted when the country's cheeks would flush.

Autumn meant colours. Soft warm bright colours that calmed him when he looked at the leaves. Trees would turn from green, to red, to orange, to yellow, and finally fall off. Canada frequently hiked, just to see his trees in an autumn rainbow. He enjoyed the sound of leaves crunching under his boots and the thin leaves did nothing to block the sun that warmed him through his jacket. Every once in a while on his hikes, he would come across a cliff that overlooked a forest of reds and yellows and oranges. He took a picture and moved on.

Autumn brought school, and with it a surge of adrenaline and tiredness through the nation's body. Students looking forward to it, students wishing that summer didn't end so soon. The different feelings were conflicting within his body. The emotions were theirs, were his. Every year, he couldn't help but wonder if other nations had the same emotions he received when their school year started. He reminded himself to ask France about it when he saw him again.

America would send invitations to a Halloween party annually to everyone he knew about a week before the date. The party often meant drunken nations, France taking advantage of the situation and molesting everyone, and cat ears. The cat ears had been brought by Japan one year, and nations had liked it. Canada was especially careful opening doors around this time. He had once ran into an extremely heated makeout session between Austria and Hungary and he had closed the door immediately.

America would drag England and Canada out to receive candy, after dressing them up in his costumes. Occasionally, his own costumes would scare him so much, that he would stay in a corner until England or Canada promised to sleep with him until he went to sleep. Of course, Canada would fall asleep first, and the quieter nation was pretty sure that England did the same.

Canada loved winter. The snow falling down onto a white landscape reminded him of when global warming wasn't as bad. He loved the warm, stuffy feeling of breathing through a scarf and taking it off and to feel the refreshingly chilly wind tenfold. The snow fell softly, almost as if it were whispering to him, telling him to make snow angels and build snowmen.

Hockey. Canada's body urged for it, waiting until winter before he went loose on the ice. The hockey stick in his hand, and the puck being pushed back and forth, and knowing he had helped his team win when the loud buzzer rang. Hockey was something that he wasn't invisible in. He would turn aggressive on the rink, into someone that everyone was aware of, a strong threat. Canada knew, and liked it.

If surfing was America's summer sport, snowboarding was Canada's winter one. This time, he was the one who took America out to the slopes, laughing as his brother fell. He would help America up and they would go down again, the snowboards forcing snow fly behind them as they descended. The two would try to outdo each other, now on equal footing. Sometimes Canada would win, sometimes America would. They just knew it was fun.

Kumajirou-san would jump around in the snow, completely in his element. When playing hide and seek, Canada would never be able to find the bear, until he called out for dinner and Kumajirou-san would come running for food. They would eat together, bear on the table, nation at the table.

New Year's was always fun. In a sense at least. France would invite him to Paris for a drink and Canada would go. It would always end up with the older nation flirting with him constantly, and stripping after he was drunk. France would run off, and Canada would worry.

After a while, when Canada gave up and visited America to wish him a Happy New Year, both France and England would be there, sporting several wine bottles. America would be playing his xbox 360 and he would toss a controller to Canada if he was playing some multiplayer game. If he wasn't, Canada would sit himself onto America's couch and make comments on how bad his game play was, all the while listening to France and England's constant off-tune singing. America would grin at Canada, and Canada would smile in return.

Canada loved his seasons. They had everything ---and everyone he loved.

* * *

FORGIVE MY FAIL ENDING. D: AND MY FAIL PAST TENSE. Now that I look at this, it looks like a wall of text. ._. Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
